Ume City
Ume, officially the Umia, is a city and federal territory of the League of Palus. The city is located on the eastern coast of the Western continent in the Umic plains. The federal territory covers these plains, Andrian's Swamp, and forests to their north. Much of the city is a patchwork of various historical Old Earth architectural styles. Disagreements over urban planning have caused the city's growth to stagnate. Most of the city is tightly packed around the original village which had undergone a conversion to stone buildings. The city's poor planning could be considered the catalyst for Ume's expansion out of the plains in search of a better, less-hilly location for settlements. One such example of this is Palus Urbem, surpassed Ume City in development and quality of living in late 2019. The city's economy is supported by timber, mining, agriculture, and potion brewing. The formation of charcoal manufacturing companies and estates in the city have allowed the national government to refocus its resources on defence and trade rather than subsistence cottage industry. Armoury and redstone electronics are relatively new and rapidly expanding industries. A canal tunnel was built some time between the second and fourth republics to connect the Ume River with the unnamed river that led out to the sea. The canal has not been used as often since the advent of nether travel. This was the world's only canal until the The Ranges Canal was built in Thornia. The city lacks any form of public transportation. It formerly had horses for all residents and visitors to use but the city council's decision to move the animal pens out of the city centre has meant that citizens had to take several horses each to their estates as new stables are being constructed. Status as the capital For much of Ume City's existence, it was the capital of the Umic state that was centered around the Umic plains and its colonies abroad. The burgeoning democracy that defined the city's political character gave its citizens pride in their city. As the citizenry participated less in the democratic process after 2016, the city was controlled via the patronage of the North Umic and South Umic aristocracy. The rise of Thornica, which eventually became Marsh Town, then Palus Urbem, saw Ume City face an economic rival within its own national borders. The discovery of massive quantities of natural resources encouraged Ume City's more industrious citizens to leave for the northern colonies. By 2019, Palus Urbem had become a mini-metropolis in its own right and had surpassed Ume City in its ability to quickly build up infrastructure and buildings for numerous public facilities. The November Declaration by the Thornian government saw it proclaim its own regional capital as the new national capital. The Palus Plan saw much of the city's inhabitants emigrate to the Bay of Palus. By late November 2019, Ume City was no longer a formal capital in any form. In mid December 2019, the city and its surrounding territory became a federal territory of the League of Palus.Category:Holy States Category:Provinces Category:Cities